Phantom Poem's
by PHOENIX1020
Summary: Pretty much all of the poem's I will write or have written will be put into this story so.
1. Wrong Reflection

_**Sorry for not posting recently.**_

 _ **I assure you that I have good reasons, and I will answer if you ask**_

 _ **This came to me randomly, so.**_

 _ **ONWARD!**_

* * *

A boy looks in the mirror

But it's not his reflection he sees

All he sees is his nightmare

Of something he tries so hard not to be

.

Instead of coal black hair

he sees flames of the hottest white

He stares into hollow sockets

Filled with ugly, crimson light

.

His bare chest, full of scars

He hides from those who do not see

The pain he feels each morning

From the reflection of his enemy

.

His real blue eyes dull from a war

In which he is forced to fight

Black rings around his sockets

from the lack of sleep each night

.

He feels the world start to tilt

As a voice fills his head

Reminding himself of his failures

Making his heart feel like lead

.

He looks up with tearful eyes

And, suddenly, begins to bawl

He does this alone each night

So no one sees their hero fall

.

A boy looks not he mirror

But it's not his reflection he sees

All he sees is a failure

Himself, his enemy.


	2. Save me

_**Alright, this will either turn out really bad, or descent.**_

 _ **Tell me which please.**_

* * *

Save me

I couldn't save you

Save me

Oh, what's a ghost like me to do?

Save me

All I could do was cry

Save me

As I watched my family die

.

Save me

The flames are roaring in my ears

Save me

A horrible mix of blood and tears

Save me

The firemen try to shield my eyes

Save me

I never got to say my good-byes

.

Save me

My family's dead and I am to blame

Save me

How dare Dan think this was all some sick game!?

Save me

As I lay their awake in a hospital bed

Save me

Thinking of the future, it fills me with dread

.

Save me

The door opens wide to the room filled with gloom

Save me

The smirk from the fruitloop is the seal to my doom

Save me

My mind screams for me to run out of fear

Save me

But all that I did was let out one last, lone tear

.

Save me

An image of my family perfectly preserved

 _Don't_ save me

I'm going to get what is deserved.

* * *

 _ **I love review's**_

 _ **Hint hint ;)**_


	3. Every Time

_**PLEASE DONT HATE ME!**_

 _ **I have been having a tough few months.**_

 _ **Between school, and my upcoming surgery, my life has been hectic.**_

 _ **NOT TO MENTION THE FACT MY COMPUTERS A PIECE OF S***!**_

 _ **LITERALLY, ONE DAY ITS UP AND RUNNING, THEN (SPALT!)**_

 _ **Sorry, needed to get that of my chest.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Every time someone is hurt,

I am the one to blame

.

Every time I save a life,

my name is put to shame

.

Every time I'm told it's not so bad,

I want to show my scars

.

Every time I am called a name,

I want to walk in front of cars

.

Every time I see my parents,

I want to run away

.

Every time I go near the portal,

I get flashbacks of that day

.

Every time that I am scolded,

all I want to do is cry

.

But for every time that I cry,

my hero-complex wants to die

* * *

 _ **This was bad, I know, but it's my make up for being gone for so long.**_

 _ **Not going to be back for a while, m'kay?**_

 _ **Not until I get another piece of s-**_

 _ **I mean a computer.**_

 _ **Chow.**_


	4. Did anyone?

Did anyone notice?

Did anyone care?

Becoming a hero

Was more than I could bare

.

Their is only so much

That someone can take

But how could you have seen it

Through the smile that I fake

.

I tried to protect you

Despite all the pain

If only I knew

My attempts where in vain

.

You were with me through everything

Despite what I've done

But now nothing's left

It's my fault your gone

.

I should have saved you

Isn't that what hero's do?

But I couldn't protect you

From the future I sew

.

Since the explosion

Phantom's been gone

I can't do this anymore

I'm done, so done

.

Did anyone notice?

Did anyone care?

Becoming a hero

Was more than I could bare


	5. It has begun

One by one

Day by day

No matter what

A hero I'll stay

.

Protecting the woman

Children and men

Despite all the hate

Their lives I defend

.

I used to be filled

With the love of the stars

But with one fatal mistake

Life went from stars to scars

.

Scars from the battles

I have to fight

Filling my days

And filling my nights

.

But never could I hate

The ones I protect

To think this all started

With a portal defect

.

To think this all started

With a flash and a cry

To think my life started

The day that I died

.

But this is my afterlife

Tragic, I suppose

But what did you expect

From the life of a ghost?

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the wait.**_

 _ **I have had a lot going on recently.**_

 _ **Oh well.**_

 _ **Chow!**_


End file.
